


Heir of Destiny

by Jaywhosoldtheworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I´m trying my best, Magic, Magic-Users, Modern Fantasy, Novel, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Short, Short One Shot, i hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, this is my first work thanks for reading so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywhosoldtheworld/pseuds/Jaywhosoldtheworld
Summary: MC is a Reader - Insert - meaning the Person reading this Story is supposed to be able to identify with the MC.You are Mx. Aures - living a decent life in your Hometown, recently started a Job in a Bakery, everything is going well. However, when a Boy steps out of a Door of a different World - who can say what`s going to happen for sure?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Heir of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> It´s just a random thought i had.. But with the help of my Friends, I´m now in full Pursuit Story!! I have a crazy Dream of maybe someday publishing the Story soo... I`m not gonna publish everything :`) maybe just a few Chapters, random Scribbles I thought of, we`ll see...
> 
> MC is a Reader - Insert - meaning the Person reading this Story is supposed to be able to identify with the MC.
> 
> Thank you to Mary, Schoko, Imenla and June :)

The Door before me had been carved so intricately, it was impossible to have been made by Human Hands. It was big, too – about 3 Meters tall, taller than any common Door. It was made out of Wood that shined so brilliantly in warm brown, as if it had been waxed just recently. The shadows dancing on it made the little Creatures that adorned it seemed as if they were alive. “I have never seen this Door here before” you thought. Having worked here for two years, you surely would have noticed. There could only be so many Doors in a Bakery, even if it was a new Building. How long has this been here? You asked yourself, and stepped closer for Inspection, Curiosity getting the better of you. It smelled intriguing – like an old Library filled with Books, or an old abandoned House you had trespassed into. It wasn´t until a Boy stepped out of the Door that you took Notice – the Door was standing midair, not attached to anything. How? You wondered, until the Youngling began to speak.

“Are you Mx Aures?”  
“What?”  
“I`m asking if you`re Mx Aures. I`ve been told to search for them, and the whole Ordeal led me here.”

You stared at him. Blue eyes fixated onto yours, looking you up and down, almost condescending. This... Something is wrong. This couldn`t be real. This… Boy… just came out of this Door that appeared out of seemingly thin Air, and demanded to know if you`re the Person he´s been looking for. Dumbfounded, you blurted out: “That`s me, but... Who`s asking?”


End file.
